Kamen Rider Night: Beginning of Night Arc
by NathanDeathFire
Summary: Stanley is turned into a Kamen Rider by Kotaro Minami to fight the Darkness Empire led by King Dark, show them what you're made of, Kamen Rider Night!
1. Chapter 1: Night Begins!

Kamen Rider Night!

Note: Secret-Universe owns the Sonic TNG Kids, Shotaro Ishinomori owns Kamen Rider, SEGA and Sonic Team own Sonic the Hedgehog, I own my Ocs.

While, on Angel Island, Anna is playing with Stanley as Knuckles is sitting on the stepsin front of the Master Emerald.  
Stanley then glanced up, his green eyes filled with curiosity, "Annie, what are they?"  
"What are what?" Anna looked where her little brother was only to gasp at a huge starship that looked like a Super Star Destroyer from Star Wars mixed with a wasp, Anna scooped Stanley into her arms "DADDY!" she said as Knuckles saw it _'They can't be the Metarex...what the heck are they?' _thought Knuckles

(Cue song "Hekireki" by Last Alliance)

(The Kamen Rider Night logo appears)

**CLEAN EYES ni utsuru henka no nai robou no uwa**

**Nhashirinukeru mahha gojyuu no yume **

(It shows Stanley looking at a picture of Knuckles and Amy, and then it shows him placing a vase of flowers on their graves)

**tsumuji kaze ga tekubi ni karamitsuki**

**kinou no boku kara kuratta kizu ni chikau**

(It cuts to Stanley looking at the air, showing multiple stars until the ship for the Devastation Empire appeared, then it shows Stanley meeting Kotaro Minami and becoming a cyborg)

**aoi sora wa haiiro ni tsutsumare **

**machiwabita kono kaze ga naderu**

(It shows the members of the Devastation Empire)

**tenohira ni kizanda**

**kyou ni tadoritsuku tame no ippo**

(Stanley is seen **training **to fight the monsters)

**asu wa asu no kaze ga fuku sa to**

(Stanley then says "Henshin!" and transforms into Kamen Rider Night)

**tasogare sora de namida koraete**

(It shows Stanley/Kamen Rider Night fighting multipule Zomborgs)

**yagate otona ni naru bokura e**

(It shows Stanley's friends making peace signs, Stanley/Kamen Rider Night then proceeds to use the Rider Punch, and the Kaijin explodes)

**seiten no hekireki**

(There is a **close **up on Neo Japan as Stanley/Kamen Rider Night watches over it on his motorcycle, Night Raider)

Chapter 1: The Nightstone Rider!

"You kids find your mother, I'll deal with these guys!" said Knuckles as he saw a lone being disembark from the spacecraft, he was all silver, had a belt with a green center, and carried a strange sword. "You are?" said Knuckles and the being said "I am Shadow Moon." and charged at Knuckles, and sliced his cheek with the Satan Saber, before cutting him in half, Anna stood there in horror as Stanley screamed out "OH MY GOD!" and Amy tried avenging Knuckles, but her throat was slashed "I'LL KILL YOU, SHADOW MOON!" yelled Anna, but her arm was amputed by the Satan Saber

"CEASE AND DESIST AT ONCE, SHADOW MOON!"

"Curses! Minami Kotaro!" said Shadow Moon as he saw a older man, with that, Kotaro said "HENSHIN!" and transformed into a being colored black and green. His helmet had bug optics "I am the child of the sun! Kamen Rider Black RX!" he said as Stanley faced Kotaro "I wish to be a cyborg so that I can crush the Darkness Empire." he said with a determined look "Sorry...Only I may bear this burden." said Kotaro and Stanley said "I can help!" and Kotaro saw Stanley stop one strike with a single hand, before fighting Shadow Moon, but Shadow Moon slashed his face, giving him a scar on the bridge of his nose, before stabbing him in the midsection, nearly killing him. "I suppose...I shall share this burden." said Kotaro as he preformed surgery on Stanley, repairing his scars, and fitting his belt with a neon green gem similar to a Chaos Emerald, this was known as the Nightstone. A crystal of amazing power. "Welcome to battle, Kamen Rider Night." said Kotaro as Stanley was sleeping

Outside of Angel Island, Shadow Moon had shattered the Master Emerald, and made sure It can never be fixed. Next to him was Neo Kumo Otoko, who looked like the Aracnea Worm Flavus, but black with red eyes. And Shadow Moon saw Stanley "You again!? Kumo-Otokou, kill him!" he said as he faced the kaijin. And Stanley brought his left fist to the left side of his waist, and stuck his right arm out, but his hand had 4 fingers out, like he will do a karate chop. "HENSHIN!" he spoke as the Nightstone flashed green, his face changed until it looked more like a bug, he had the helmet of RX Robo Rider, the body of RX Bio Rider, rectangular shoulder armor, and Kamen Rider W's antenna, but the gem was green, his armor was dark silver and black, and his optics were neon green. "I am..." he said as he was about to pose "Kamen Rider Night!" he said as he posed ala Kamen Rider Ichigo "So, you transformed...Now your worthless life must end!" said Neo Kumo-Otoko. As the grunts, known as Zomborgs, arrived. And Stanley fought them with his bare hands, and Neo Kumo-Otoko fought Stanley, only to be beaten down, and Stanley's right leg started to glow green, Stanley then did a sommersault, and did a flying side kick "RIDER KICK!" he yelled as his boot connected to Neo Kumo Otoko's face, Neo Kumo Otoko then exploded as Anna watched "Stanley did it... he won!"

It shows Anna and Stanley at Knuckles and Amy's grave, they got the lover's coffin. Saint was shocked "No more Master Emerald?" he said "No. Shadow Moon destroyed it." said Anna "He took out my right arm." she said. And Saint said "I hope Stanley wins the next fight." as Stanley walked off.

Cue song: "Daybreak's Bell" by L'arc en ciel

**The scene is just Night riding Nightraider**

**nee konna katachi no deai shika nakatta no? kanashii ne  
anata ni shindemo ayamete hoshiku mo nai onegai**

**unmei sae nomikomare shizumisou na umi e to**

**negai yo kaze ni notte yoake no kane wo narase yo  
tori no you ni My wishes over their airspace  
musuu no nami wo koe asu e tachimukau anata wo mamoritamae  
My life I trade it for your pain  
arasoi yo tomare!**

Next time, on _Kamen Rider Night:_

Stanley tries balancing hero work with being a highschool student

Stanley-"I can't get sleep!"

Later, the Darkness Army sends a new monsters

King Dark-"Send the Waspman!"

Can Night fight this wicked wasp?

Find out in:

Chapter 2: "The Waspman's Flight"


	2. Chapter 2: Flight of the Waspman!

Hello! I am here with the 2nd chapter of Kamen Rider Night! So, enjoy the story!

Note: Secret-Universe owns the Sonic TNG Kids, Shotaro Ishinomori owns Kamen Rider, SEGA and Sonic Team own Sonic the Hedgehog, I own my Ocs.

It cuts to the Neo-Shocker airship, where King Dark was sitting on his throne, "OK, so how can we defeat this Kamen Rider Night? I wish to have that Nightstone embedded in his belt, so I can become all-powerful!" he said, King Dark looked like N-Daguva-Zeba with Monster Form Basco's head. And Shadow Moon walked over, he had a plan "I suggest we use WaspMan to kill them all!" he said as a creature similar to the Wasp Imagin with the head of Buzzstinger Wasp arrived, he held 2 rapiers. "Excellent, ShadowMoon!" said King Dark as he laughed evilly

(Cue song "Hekireki" by Last Alliance)

(The Kamen Rider Night logo appears)

**CLEAN EYES ni utsuru henka no nai robou no uwa**

**Nhashirinukeru mahha gojyuu no yume**

(It shows Stanley looking at a picture of Knuckles and Amy, and then it shows him placing a vase of flowers on their graves)

**tsumuji kaze ga tekubi ni karamitsuki**

**kinou no boku kara kuratta kizu ni chikau**

(It cuts to Stanley looking at the air, showing multiple stars until the airship for Neo-Shocker appeared, then it shows Stanley meeting Kotaro Minami and becoming a cyborg)

**aoi sora wa haiiro ni tsutsumare**

**machiwabita kono kaze ga naderu**

(It shows the members of Neo-Shocker)

**tenohira ni kizanda**

**kyou ni tadoritsuku tame no ippo**

(Stanley is seen training to fight the monsters)

**asu wa asu no kaze ga fuku sa to**

(Stanley then says "Henshin!" and transforms into Kamen Rider Night)

**tasogare sora de namida koraete**

(It shows Stanley/Kamen Rider Night fighting multipule Zomborgs)

**yagate otona ni naru bokura e**

(It shows Stanley's **friends making **peace signs, Stanley/Kamen Rider Night then proceeds to use the Rider Punch, and the Kaijin explodes)

**seiten no hekireki**

(There is a close up on Neo Japan as Stanley/Kamen Rider Night **watches **over it on his motorcycle, Night Raider)

Chapter 2: The Flight of the Waspman!

"OK, so if I wanna get around quicker, I need a set of wheels." said Stanley, as he looked for a motorcycle, then all of a sudden, ShadowMoon attacked "ShadowMoon!" said Stanley as he fought the silver armored man in hand to hand combat. And with that, ShadowMoon left, and one of Stanley's caretakers, Eyeless Jack arrived "E.J! What's goin' on?" said Stanley "L.J's hurt!" said Eyeless Jack and Stanley said "Hang on! I'll be on my way!" said Stanley as he raced to Slenderman's mansion

(Location: Slenderman's Mansion)

Jeff was worried about his best friend and brother figure. And Slenderman said "Stanley, I want you to have something." and Stanley followed Slenderman to the hangar, where Slenderman showed Stanley a motorcycle that looked like Battle Hopper, but dark silver with neon green eyes. "May I introduce the Nightraider attack cycle, it has a top speed of Mach 50, and is capable of speech." said Slenderman and Nightraider said "That's right, Stanley! Anywhere you wanna go, I'll get you there in a nanosecond!" and Slenderman chuckled, he knew that Nightraider can get a bit confident, then he noticed that Waspman was attacking again. "Stanley, you know what to do." said Slenderman as Stanley nodded and climbed onto Nightraider, "Let's burn this candle!" said Stanley with a confident look on his face, and Slenderman opened the hangar, and Stanley zoomed out of the hangar "Where to?" said Nightraider "The canyon!" said Stanley as Nightraider downloaded the coordinates to his inner computer "Got it! Let's burn this candle!" and they zoomed to the canyon, where Hoody and Masky were being held captive

(Location: The Canyon)

"Urgh! Let us go!" yelled Hoody as Waspman said "SILENCE, PROXY!" and Masky said "If Slenderman finds out you kidnapped us, he'll rip you limb from limb!" and Waspman said "I was the one who broke his arms, remember?" and Masky got really mad and Stanley said "Not so fast, Waspman!" and arrived on his motorcycle "Kamen Rider Night!" said Waspman "My master wants your Nightstone, so he can become all powerful!" he spoke "Tell your master that he's going empty-handed!" said Stanley as he does a Kamen Rider Ichigo henshin pose "HENSHIN!" he spoke as he transformed "Kamen Rider..." said Stanley as he was about to do a pose "NIGHT!" he said as he posed ala Kamen Rider Black, and Waspman said "I'll kill you, and pry the Nightstone from your corpse!" and he fought Stanley in combat, while they were standing on a train, "NOW DIE!" he said as he was about to attack Stanley with his sabers, until the train tunnel snapped the blades in 2 "Oopsie." said Waspman as Stanley kicked Waspman in the side, knocking him off of the train, and Stanley lept off of the train and fist fights Waspman, and slugged the kaijin in the face "No! Spare me!" said Waspman and Stanley's fist glowed neon green "RIDER PUNCH!" said Stanley as he smashed his fist into Waspman's gut "GYAAAAAAH!" screamed Waspman as he exploded into bits

(Location: Slenderman's Mansion)

"Well done, Rider!" said Masky as he ruffled Stanley's hair "Aw shucks, it was nothing!" said Stanley and BEN Said "Guys, listen! There's something you should know!" and Stanley said "What is it, BEN?" and BEN said "Kotaro Minami has a son!" and Masky, Hoody, Stanley and the others said "EH!?"

Cue song: "Daybreak's Bell" by L'arc en ciel

(The scene is just Night riding Nightraider)

**nee konna katachi no deai shika nakatta no? kanashii ne  
anata ni shindemo ayamete hoshiku mo nai onegai**

unmei sae nomikomare shizumisou na umi e to

negai yo kaze ni notte yoake no kane wo narase yo  
tori no you ni My wishes over their airspace  
musuu no nami wo koe asu e tachimukau anata wo mamoritamae  
My life I trade it for your pain  
arasoi yo tomare!

Next time, on _Kamen Rider Night_:

Stanley: I cannot belive that Kotaro-sensei has a son!

Elsewhere

?: I am the child of the moon!

Stanley: We meet at last, son of Kotaro-sensei!

Chapter 3: Meeting with the son of RX

I wonder if I can ask my friend, WOLFWATCHER12 if I can borrow his Ocs.


End file.
